Macavity's Locket
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Macavity has a locket which holds the reason for his ways, and it's not realy him that's evil. But what hapens when the girl he once ceared for comes back to haunt him? And how do the Jellicals end up on the run from there own leader?
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE Cats and if you don't like Macavity then this probably isn't for you. Basically it's about how Macavity turned out the way he did.**

**When Macavity was young, he had someone who loved him, a human home, brothers and sisters until it all went wrong. (Starts nearly a year after the musical took place.)**

"_Mac! Help! There coming!" She screamed. I stopped and turned just before the gate, about to run to her, but I saw she was no longer there. I heard a muffled yelp._

"_They've got me! Macavity, RUN!"_

"_Were are you?" _

_Then they came from the shadows. "Wouldn't you like to know?" said the oldest. He was a huge tabby cat, he had no collar and his eyes were a cold flint colour. _

"_Should we do it now boss?" Said another cat, who looked just like the leader, only he was smaller and had a plane blue collar._

"_No Guss. I will do it, you lot can make him watch." He smirked._

_He pinned down my only true friend and lifted his paw, sharp, silver claws glinting threateningly. I closed my eyes so I would not see what would become of my friend, but they pinned me down and pulled the fur on my head to make my eyes keep open and held my head so I could see everything. The huge, black and silver tom struck her once across her stomach, which alone was enough to kill her, but he didn't stop there. He disappeared and reappeared in clashes of thunder to quickly to really see him. Every time you heard a single clap of the thunder more scratches covered her body, and more blood covered the floor._

_When they finished and left I didn't want to look at her but I couldn't stop. She was so upset. She lifted her hand, "Mac, were are you?"_

"_I'm here. I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do. They pinned me down and made me see. I couldn't save you, this is all my fault. I'm sorry, I can't help you now." I cried and ran of before she could take hold of my collar. _

"_Mac? Wear are you going?_

"_I can't stand to see you like this. I'm leaving, I will for get this."_

"_Good by Macavity." She said before we were out of each others hearing range._

_It started to rain and I was getting cold and wet. I had been running for hours, but I was to cold and tired to remember what I was running from. _

_I found an old, broken T.V that I could sleep in. Most of the insides were out on the floor, the place may have gave my soft paws a few cuts, but at least it was dry._

_The next morning I hared a familiar voice. "We will all have to be very sensible now. We are no longer a feared street gang, but a respectable, sociable cat tribe. We shall be named the Jallical Cats. A cat called Skimbleshanks is coming here. He has been on a long train journey to collect some cats and kittens who want to live here. But we shall secretly tern them into solders, teach them to hate Macavity, make them think he's the bad guy so then we can be rid of him and take over the kingdom of English cats. Mac doesn't yet know that he was adopted, and his real father is the king of the united kingdom of cats, and Macavity is the hair to the English Cats throne, but his father is still young. When the other cat's learn of this they wont want a cat like him in charge of the united kingdom of cats, and we will kill both him and his father. Just like We killed his little friend."_

"_But just how will we make him believe he's evil, Deuteronomy?" Asked a small female cat. Her fur was a cream colour, with brown stripes._

"_I have sorted that Jelly. Macavity's twin brother, Kirano has agreed to help us. He's on our side, and Macavity is wanted for steeling food, so that's a start." _

'_Those dumb cats. The only reason I stole was because of my friend. Hold on a minute, were is she, and what am I doing here? the last thing I remember is… THEY murdered her. Unless some one found her she would be dead, and it wasn't likely that she had been found. Those stupid cats, I hate that street gang… no… I hate the Jellicals.' I said in my mind, and as I fled the scene I screamed my friend's name for the last time, "JESSIE." …_

I awoke with a start. I could never forget that day, in fact today is the day that happened, the day before the first Jellical ball, the day that the only person who had always loved me was slaughtered by the leader of the Jellicals. I looked at the chain tied around my paw, attached to it was a locket. I opened it to see the old photo of my human, she and I were both six then. She was so cute and wide-eyed, her eyes were a Emerald green and her hair was raven black, which shimmered like softly glowing stars. Whenever this day came I would have the same dream, about when she died.

Jessie and I were born on the same day. My mum belonged to her family, who loved the cats in there house more than they cared for her. They would beat her and starve her, but she was always happy with me, or she at least pretended too, she never wanted to see me sad and I was the same. But one day Jessie's parents wanted more cats and thought that keeping Jessie was a waste of space and time so they threw her out on the street. We stuck together for so long. I would steel food for her. One day social services were looking for her, so I used my magic powers to shrink her to cat size. Not long after I got into a fight with the local street gang when I was caught trying to steel there pizza that they had stolen from a pizza takeout. After that we became mortal enemies and in the end killed my only friend. All that trouble over a piece of pizza.

After only 2 years of steeling after the incident I was caught and imprisoned in here, in a human jail. And while I've been trying to crack open rocks, my evil twin has been causing chaos, robbing places on a bigger scale than me, and terrorising the Jellicals, and I'm getting all the blame. But I'll be released tonight, and tomorrow they will try to take over the united kingdom of cats. It has been 7 years since she was killed and tomorrow I will avenge Jessie's death…

**Look out 4 the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
